Currently, many semiconductor elements such as micro-light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and micro-lasers are made from single-crystal semiconductor materials. The growth of the single-crystal semiconductor materials has strict requirement on substrates. The grown single-crystal semiconductor materials must be matched with substrate lattices, or else, the properties of the semiconductor materials will be affected. Therefore, the semiconductor elements have strong selectivity on the substrate. The substrate is usually small. Moreover, due to the influence of materials and subsequent processes, a driver IC is not applicable, so the integration of the semiconductor elements can be severely affected.